Meetings formats for multiple participants include in-person meetings within a conference room or other common physical space, and audio and video conferences wherein some participants may participate from other, remote locations. Side conversations that occur during a meeting between different participants may generate cross-talk speech or audio and video signals that are audible to other meeting participants, and thereby compete with or interfere with messages conveyed by a primary speaker to other meeting participants in some meeting environments, making it difficult for participants to pay attention to or hear the primary speaker.